The present invention relates to an oil strainer for an automatic transmission, which is provided in a hydraulic system for supplying a working oil to the automatic transmission in order to remove foreign matters, such as dust contained in the oil.
Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 2004-28145 describes an oil strainer including a body, a filter disposed at a central portion of the body, an inlet port formed at a lower wall of the body, and an outlet port formed at an upper wall of the body. The outlet port is communicated with an oil pump. The oil pump is driven to suck an oil stored within an oil pan into the oil strainer through the inlet port. The oil sucked is filtered through the filter and then discharged from the outlet port and fed to parts of an automatic transmission via hydraulic passages.
FIG. 3 illustrates a conventional oil strainer in vertical cross-section. As shown in FIG. 3, conventional oil strainer 10 includes body 11 and filter 12 that is arranged within body 11. Inlet port 13 is provided on lower wall 11A of body 11. Outlet port 14 is provided on upper wall 11B of body 11. Outlet port 14 is connected to an oil pump, not shown, and a hydraulic passage, not shown, connected with the oil pump. An oil within an oil pan, not shown, is sucked into body 11 from inlet port 13 and filtered through filter 12 and then discharged from outlet port 14 to the oil pump.